metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Integral
PlayStation 3 |genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player |ratings = |platform = PlayStation, PlayStation 3 |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }} Metal Gear Solid: Integral is an expanded version of Metal Gear Solid released only in Japan in 1999. Integral is essentially a relocalized version of Metal Gear Solid based on the English version. Integral features most of the added content from the international versions of Metal Gear Solid which were not featured in the initial Japanese release such as adjustable difficulty settings, a First Person Perspective Mode, different patrol routes for enemy guards, two hidden Codec frequencies, an alternate sneaking suit outfit for Meryl Silverburgh, and PocketStation minigames. The game's voice acting is in English, with text in Japanese. The game was also packaged with an additional disc of extra missions known as the VR Disc, which was released as a standalone game internationally as Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions in North America and as Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions in Europe. The VR Disc contains over 300 VR Training missions, including three missions where the player takes control as the Cyborg Ninja, as well as a Photoshoot Mode where Snake takes pictures of Mei Ling and Naomi Hunter. The European version requires the player to load a copy of the original Metal Gear Solid before starting the game. The European Special Missions is unplayable with certain PlayStation 2 models and the PlayStation 3 due to different hardware and emulation profile which render the disc-swapping method required to play the game infeasible. The European version had 6 different releases. The game on its own, a double pack paired with the original Metal Gear Solid game, 3 double packs paired with the Platinum version of the game, and a bundle pack with the Solid Snake action figure from the McFarlane Toys Metal Gear Solid range. Integral served as the basis for the PC version of Metal Gear Solid. Content of the VR Disc *VR Training *Extra Mode ** Movies - Contains two trailers from Tokyo Game Show 1998 and a special E3 1997 trailer that features scenes from Metal Gear Solid during pre-development. ** Replay Theater (Japanese version only) - Same as the Replay Theater from the North American version of the original game. ** Photoshoot - For five minutes, Snake can take pictures of either Mei Ling or Naomi. Snake's distance from the models is determined by the player's rank in the main game, with the Big Boss rank allowing Snake to move the closest. Most of the soundtrack in the VR Disc is comprised of arranged versions of music from the MSX2 versions of Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. List of VR Missions *Sneaking Mode (60) **No Weapon **SOCOM *Weapon Mode (80) **SOCOM **C4 **FAMAS **Grenade **Claymore **Nikita **PSG1 **Stinger *Advanced (80) **Socom **C4 **Famas **Grenade **Claymore **Nikita **PSG1 **Stinger *Special (80) ** 1 Min. Battle - Vs. Enemy ** 1 Min. Battle - Vs. Target ** Vs. 12 Battle ** Mystery ** Puzzle ** Variety ** VR Mission ** NG Selection ** Ninja If all of the missions are completed, an artwork of Metal Gear RAY will be shown. Some of the missions are mentioned by Raiden and shown in cutscenes in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. This is to further the allegory of Raiden representing the player, in that his only training as a soldier (that was revealed at that point) is a simulation of the original Metal Gear Solid and the 300 VR missions. Gallery Packaging File:Metal Gear Solid VR Missions boxart.jpg|North American version. File:Metal Gear Solid Special Missions boxart.jpg|European version. 197910_15172_front.jpg|Japanese "Konami The Best" reprint. Metal_Gear_Solid_Integral_PSoneBooks_A.jpg|Japanese "PSOne Books" reprint. Sony-playstation-metal-gear-solid-platinum-and-missions.jpg|European "double pack" edition (first variant). 671072_263202_front.jpg|European "double pack" edition (second variant). 1253299502.JPG|European "double pack" edition (third variant). special-missions-pack.jpg|European action figure bundle. Demos gfgfh.jpg|North American demo. Guides Metal_Gear_Solid_Integral_Guide_01_A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Integral VR Manual''. Metal_Gear_Solid_Integral_Guide_02_A.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: Integral Perfect Guide''. 51KN541WJ9L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|''Metal Gear Solid: VR Missions Prima's Official Strategy Guide''. Merchandise ust.jpg|North American pre-order T-shirt. Screenshots MGSI-SneakingSuitMeryl.png|Meryl in a Sneaking Suit. Posters & wallpapers Metal_Gear_Solid_VR_Missions_Poster.jpg Metal_Gear_Solid_VR_Missions_Poster_2.jpg|French poster Metal_Gear_Solid_VR_Missions_Wallpaper.jpg Category:Games